Naruto Hates Yaoi Talk Show
by Flamerkiller
Summary: What will happen when Naruto puts his friends on his talk show to talk about how they feel about yaoi? Gonna have to read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. (Unfortuantely)**

**Author Note: I am a supporter of yaoi and I just did this Fanfic cause I thought it would be funny. XD**

**Naruto Hates Yaoi- Talk Show**

Welcome to the only show that finds out what's wrong with Naruto Fanfictions containing Yaoi.

With your host, Naruto!

--------------------------------------------------

**Naruto-** Today, Sasuke's with us to talk about Yaoi in Naruto Fanfictions. So, Sasuke, what do you think about people writing Fanfictions containing Yaoi?

**Sasuke-** Well, I think Fanfictions containing Yaoi that are based on Naruto are horrid, for the most part. The plots completely diss their character and personality! I believe they're quite inappropriate.

**Naruto-** ...And?

**Sasuke- **And, what? Was I supposed to say something else?

**Naruto-** Yeah! Now aren't you supposed to say 'And I totally disaprove.'?

**Sasuke-** Um, but don't I have to disaprove to say, 'And I totally disaprove.'?

**Naruto-** Are you saying you APROVE of these fanfictions?!

**Sasuke-** Well, they do make me gay...and we're usually a couple. It's not really all that different from the truth, so YES! I totally approve!

**Naruto-** Are you saying you ARE gay? And if so then...oh damn...

**Sasuke-** Yes and I like you, a LOT.

**Naruto-**...

**Sasuke-** You're looking hot today... (Pounce)

**Naruto-** Eep! Get OFF of meeeee!

**----Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep----**

**We are sorry, but the show has been delayed on a count of a Horny Sasuke.**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto-** And we are back. Heh...Today we're here with Itachi to discuss ItaKisa Fanfictions. So, Itachi, how do you feel about people writing ItaKisa Fanfictions?

**Itachi-** Well, uh, I think- WAIT! Did you just say Ita-KISA?! I'm paired with Kisame?! Oh. My. Gawd! No. Way! Dreams do come true!

**Naruto-** CUUUUUT!

------------------------------------------

**Naruto-** Today's guest is none other than Shikamaru! Sooooo, Shika, how do YOU feel about Yaoi related Naruto Fanfictions?

**Shikamaru-** So troublesome...

**Naruto-** What part do you think is so troublesome?

**Shikamaru-** Oh! Chouji was HORRIBLE in bed last night! I usually can't walk then next day!

**Naruto-** ...Dammit! CUT!

-----------------------------------------

**Naruto-** Today Gaara's here to talk. So, Gaara, How do GaaNaru Fanfictions affect you?

**Gaara-** Hate 'em.

**Naruto-** Why?

**Gaara-** Because! Lee's the ONLY one for me! So back off!

**Naruto-** ...Fuck! CUUUT!

----------------------------------------

**Naruto-** So, Neji! Surely YOU disapprove with Yaoi pairings in Naruto Fanfictions!

**Neji-** Damn right I do!

**Naruto-** Good. Why?

**Neji-** Oh, because they should be Yaoi THREESOMES! Like GaaNaruNeji! (Pounce)

**Naruto-** DAMMIT! Not again!

**----Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep----**

**We are sorry, but the show has been delayed again, but this time because of a Horny Neji.**

----------------------------------------

**Naruto-** Well, today's guest is Iruka, who should be joining us soon.

**Iruka-** (Off in distance) Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!

**Naruto-** Oh, that's him, sounds like he's mad at something...Iruka?

**Iruka-** (Still in distance) Fuck!

**Naruto-**...?

**Iruka-** Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, HARDER!!!

**Naruto-**...!!!!!!!! FUCK! CUUUT!

**Iruka-** (Still off in distance) Yeah! Tell Kakashi that!

**Naruto-** I said CUT!

**Sasuke-** Naruto!

**Naruto-** Fuck...again...

**Sasuke-** You read my mind!!

**----Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep----**

**We are sorry, but the show has been completely canceled because the rating is now too high to show on public television. Now I must go help Naruto get away from Sasuke and Neji...**

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!!! Please Review!!!!**


End file.
